Pedicures
by muggleborn444
Summary: Bella is sick of shopping and her feet hurt... Alice gets a very interesting vision... What will Edward say to a request for a pedicure? First Twilight fanfic... Read and Review!
1. Edward Can Paint Nails?

**A/N: Okay… first Twilight fanfic EVER. Not sure how good it is, but whatever… ~CC**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters that you recognize!**

**Claimer: We do own the plot though… sort of…**

"Alice, can we please go home now? It's been _five hours_. I'm tired and my feet hurt." I knew I sounded like a whiny baby, but it couldn't be helped. This was the sixth mega-shopping trip Alice had taken me on in the last two weeks! Alice needed to realize the sad truth: In my frail human state, I just _could not_ keep up with her!

Alice, being Alice, only noticed one part of my statement. "Oh-my-gosh, Bella! Did you say your feet hurt?" She didn't wait for my answer, of course. "I have the perfect solution! Let's get pedicures!!" She was practically squealing in excitement.

I, however, did not share her sentiments. "Alice, I really don't want to get one—"

"What?! Bella, how can you _not_ want a pedicure? I thought all human females _loved_ getting pedicures!"

That was where she was wrong.

"Well, Alice, I guess all human females _except _for me love getting pedicures."

"Bel-_la_…" Alice gave her exasperated look.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I just don't like the concept of some stranger's hands all over my feet! It makes me uncomfortable…" I trailed off, because Alice wasn't listening anymore. She had this look in her eyes that I knew all too well. She was having a vision.

"What _now_, Alice?" It was my turn to be exasperated.

"You said that you didn't want a _stranger's _hands touching your feet… Would you be so opposed if it were someone you _knew_?" She looked as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, I guess not…" I answered; wary of whatever evil plan she had brewing. Then something occurred to me. "As long as it wasn't, you know, the grocery store cashier or something."

With a positively _manic _gleam in her eyes, she asked, "So, would you be alright if… _Edward_… gave you a pedicure?"

I considered this for a moment. It would mean Edward would be touching me, a lot. Yes, I was okay with that. "Yes," I said, trying not to sound too eager. I doubted that this would actually happen… Who knew if Edward would even agree to it? And since when did Edward even know how to paint nails?

"Yay! You're going to _love_ this, Bella! Let's get home and set it up before Edward gets back from hunting!"

"Wait, Alice, how do you know he'll agree to this?" She tapped her forehead knowingly. "And _how_ did Edward learn how to paint nails?" She shrugged. "Same way he learned to speak 35 languages and type at 105 words-per-minute. Practice."

"Yeah. That figures. Edward is good at everything," I reminded myself out loud.

"Well, that remains to be seen. Let's go set up!" Alice was jumping up and down in excitement now.

And, to tell you the truth, I was pretty close to doing that myself.

**A/N: Well?? Like it? Hate it? Love it?? Leave a review if you want the second chapter… which will probably be in Edward's POV. This will probably be a two- or three-shot… But one thing's for sure… without reviews, it's staying a one-shot. So there.**


	2. WHAT AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK?

**AN: Dun dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn. This is chapter 2. This is CA. Why can't CC finish a story ever? Who knows. Be prepared for slightly different style (and length) of writing. We know we love me. ((bows)).**

**Disclaimer: This WHOLE STORY is technically not even mine. It's my co-author CC's. But now it is my responsibilty. Just like always. But this belongs to us. But it does not belong to us, the characters are all Steph's.**

"When will Edward be back?" I whined. Yes. I had resorted to whining. Alice had decided that since we got home so fast (cough fast reckless driving cough), she could turn it into a spa day! 'So not happy.' Was running through my head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. In a moment silly. There you are all done. A full makeover... except for those toes..." she grinned somewhat evilly at me. "Have fun!" She whispered. Before I could ask what she meant, Edward appeared at my shoulder, where I was sitting on the couch.

"A pedicure?" He asked looking at me skeptically with his eyebrows raised.

"Why? You can't do one? See, that's what I told Alice, but she INSISTED that we ask you first... but I don't think it will be quite on par with the nail place near the Quiliute Place. I got a _massage, _a lotion rub thingy, a hot stone rub, and _then_ I got a pedicure." I was laughing so hard on the inside at the emotions playing across my boyfriend's face. First there was skepticism, then indignation, then shock, then pride, then astonishment, then anger, and now... a fiercely competitive look.

"That's what YOU think!" I heard Edward mutter before disappearing (quite literally) into his room.

Emmett suddenly appeared. "No matter WHAT happens, do NOT ASK..." but then Edward was back and Emmett was gone. Do not ask WHAT? How will I know not to ask if I don't know what not to ask? Did that make sense? Oh god. Mind-babbling again. This is one of those times I am glad Edward can not read my mind.

Edward pulled a huge bag onto the coffee table and then spilled it out. Oh. My. God. I am slightly worried about Edward's, uh, _sexuality_, because he dumped out the widest variety of nail polish colors and pedicure equipment I have ever seen in my whole life. Including the store back in a mall in Phoenix, just for this kind of thing.

"Um, wow." I said, a little speechless. Edward looked proud for a minute and then said, "Let's get started my sweet. Prepare yourself for the pedicure of a lifetime!" He dunked my legs from my knees down into a bucket of hot water that just appeared next to the couch. Edward held up ten or twelve bottles of lotion. "What scent?" He asked, with a determined and focused look on his face.

"Strawberry," I said pointing, and then added, "You know, I never got to choose when I've gotten my nails done before..." He looked ecstatic. Well, this was a side of Edward I hadn't seen before. So pleased with the little compliments I give him on something that really isn't that important...

He quickly squirts the lotion all over my recently shaved legs (courtesy of Alice) and started to rub it in. He then started the massage. And my god, I have never felt anything like it. It was sooooo amazing, and unlike the nail painters at the salon, he only stopped when I told him that was enough. He then pulled those heated black rocks out of the pile of stuff and started rubbing them up and down my calves. Ahhhh. This is the life.

"How am I doing, love?" Edward asks.

"Fantastic..." I sigh relaxed.

After five more minutes, Edward points to the mound of nail polish. "Which one?"

I cracked one eye open. "That one," I pointed to a dark, metallic navy, "With a diagonal stripe of that one," I said pointing to a white, "Covered with that one," I said pointing to a clear slightly shimmery silver glitter one. He had them all in a row next to wear he was seated on the couch opposite me.

"You can go back to sleep now..." he teased grinning at me.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, almost asleep already, "I love you." He tensed for a moment before giving a small smile. I drifted off.

When I woke up, I noticed firstly that I was asleep on a couch. Not at my home. Edward's couch in his room. Not at my home. In only a bathrobe. Not at my home. Late at night. Not. At. My. Home. I bolted up.

"Relax love, Alice told Charlie that you were having a spa day with her and would be home late." Edward appeared next to me, clearly reading the expression off my face perfectly.

I sighed. He looked a little antsy. Impatient even, as I got up. "Well?" He asked worriedly, "What do you think?" What do I think? What the HE-ECK was he... Ohhhhhhhhh. My pedicure. I glance down, and am shocked at what I see. My nails have been done absolutely perfectly. "Wow. They're... they're _perfect_. Much better than the Quil..."

"YES!" Edward shouted and then quieted down. "Sorry love. Would you like dinner?"

I just looked at him, surprised by his outburst. He then chuckled, which reassured me, because chuckling is a very Edward-ish thing to do. (AN: Respond if you agree...) "I'll take that as a yes." He said before disappearing downstairs. I could hear the rattle of pans and the opening of cabinets, and then Jasper appeared.

"Hey Bella," he started, I nodded my hello. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded again, and then heard Emmett whisper, "Hurry up Jas, he's coming back upstairs!" Jasper faced the hall for a second before turning back to me. "Could you please NOT ask Edward..." Then he disappeared. AGAIN WITH THE NOT ASKING QUESTIONS I DON'T KNOW NOT TO ASK! Within seconds Edward was at my side.

"What are my brothers bothering you about?" he asked interestedly.

I picked up the plate of eggs and bacon. "I honestly have no idea." He nodded and then sat back and watched me while I ate. Suddenly the question I had been meaning to ask him cam back to me.

"Hey Edward?" He raised his eyebrows to indicate that he was listening. "How did you learn to paint nails?"

Edward grinned sheepishly. "I was bored. And I wanted to know why Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were obsessed with the perfect 'mani-pedi'. So I found out, and then, just, practiced I guess". I nodded, and was about to take a bite when another thought came to me.

"Hey Edward?" He cocked his head. I spoke slowly and clearly, with a somewhat suspicious look on my face. "Who exactly did you practice _on_?"

Before he could answer, Emmett and Jasper burst in the room. "Don't you dare!" Emmett growled at Edward. "We told you not to ask__that!" Japer whined at me. That's when it hit me. I started to giggle uncontrollably before busting out laughing.  
"NO...NO... WAY!!!" I shriek. "NO WAY DID YOU PRACTICE ON... _THEM_!!!!" I dissolved into my mirth at the glares on Emmett and Jasper's faces and the slightly bemused one on Edward's.  
"Well, the girls didn't want me to mess up their nails, and Carlisle just _looked_ at me when I asked him (AN: can anyone else picture this??? L.M.A.O), and these two idiots OWED me. So, yeah." He shrugged sheepishly.  
"NEVER. MENTION. THIS. TO. ANYONE." Emmett threatened. Jasper just nodded. I quieted down enough to nod, before laughing one more time. I quickly composed myself.  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'm done. Really. I swear. I'm done this time." The brothers just look at me before leaving the room. I am suddenly quiet tired. "Hey Edward, can you take me home?" He nodded. The trip to my house was quick. At my doorstep I turn to Edward and say, "Next time, I want to challenge your manicure skills." Then with a small peck, I walk inside.  
**  
AN: Of COURSE Caroline C starts something she can't finish. So of COURSE I(CA) was sent to finish it. For those of you Max Ride readers out there, I am about to update Collections and then get a move on with Mistexts. For Harry Potter fans, Fighting Fate and 5 Date Rule are in the process of publishing too. No promises though. We are holding back on Shirtless until we wrap up some other things. Anyways, I hope you like this story that I did not come up with and only wrote this chapter to finish it. Sorry if you didn't like it. REVIEW PLEASE SO THAT I KNOW THIS WAS NOT FOR NOTHING!!!! **


End file.
